HouseMates
by 10thPrinceWangEun
Summary: Chanyeol, Sehun atau Kai? Entahlah. Ketiganya punya kemungkinan yang sama besar untuk menjadi ayah dari bayi yang Baekhyun miliki di dalam tubuhnya. ChanBaek. HunBaek. Yaoi. Mpreg. Marriage Life
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

* * *

Semua ini berawal dari Kris yang meminta bantuan ketiga sahabatnya untuk menjaga Byun Baekhyun—anak adopsi keluarga Wu, selama sebulan penuh. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai langsung setuju, mengingat imbalan besar yang akan mereka terima nanti setelah selesai. Jangan lupakan segala sesuatu serba gratis yang telah Kris persiapkan demi mempermudah tugas mereka.

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan _homeschooling_ di Barcelona dan datang ke Korea untuk menghabiskan jatah liburan musim panas sebelum ujian masuk universitas dimulai. Namun sayang, Kris mendadak punya pekerjaan yang mengharuskan ia pergi dan tak mungkin bisa menemani Baekhyun setiap hari seperti yang mereka rencanakan.

Selama dua minggu Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun bergantian menginap di apartemen mewah milik Kris bersama Baekhyun, lelaki 18 tahun berwajah imut yang merupakan adik angkat pria blasteran banyak negara itu. Sejujurnya, mereka enggan ditinggal berdua saja saat piket _Baekhyunsitting_ tengah berlangsung. Terutama Kai, menjaga Baekhyun sendirian selalu saja terasa bagai di dalam neraka.

Dan seharusnya Kris juga tidak usah minta tolong pada ketiga sahabatnya itu. Seharusnya dia membawa saja Baekhyun ke Amerika untuk ikut perjalanan bisnis dengannya. Harusnya dia membelikan tiket pulang ke Barcelona dan meminta _mom_ untuk menjemput putra adopsi tercintanya itu di bandara. Atau membatalkan pekerjaan dan memilih bersama Baekhyun sepanjang waktu adalah yang terbaik.

Tapi ternyata, dia membuat pilihan yang salah. Meninggalkan Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan anak baik-baik dan nyaris sepolos kertas putih bersama ketiga orang tersebut sama saja dengan menyuguhkan daging segar di hadapan serigala jantan yang tengah kelaparan.

Hari itu hari sabtu—tepat enam hari semenjak Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun ditugaskan untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Tidak seperti biasa, mereka semua memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen karena hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Ditambah lagi berita tentang badai topan yang terjadi di beberapa kota—rencana indah menghabiskan akhir pekan di luar sana harus gagal total karena besar kemungkinan Seoul juga akan disambangi badai.

Awalnya mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan Baekhyun. Menghabiskan waktu bermain _PUBG_ , menelepon kekasih atau tidur jauh lebih menarik daripada mengurus anak 18 tahun yang terkadang saking polosnya, malah terkesan menyebalkan itu.

Salahkan saja Oh Sehun yang menemukan simpanan minuman keras dan koleksi video porno edisi terbatas milik Kris—mereka tak mau menyia-nyiakan semuanya dan kemudian berpesta-pora malam itu. Berbotol-botol _vodka_ dengan TV layar besar yang menayangkan adegan persetubuhan membuat lelaki normal dengan hasrat menggelora seperti mereka bertiga akhirnya lepas kendali.

Sebut saja hari Baekhyun sedang bernasib malang. Mereka mengajak lelaki berperawakan mungil itu untuk bergabung dalam pesta yang mulai memanas, memaksanya turut menonton video porno selama berjam-jam dan mencekokinya minuman keras berbotol-botol hingga hilang kesadaran. Keesokan harinya, mereka berempat terbangun dalam keadaan tubuh yang telanjang bulat dengan sperma kering yang berceceran dimana-mana.

Baekhyun yang sialnya masih polos itu tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam. Dia tidak ingat apa kejadian selanjutnya setelah botol minuman keras pertamanya ludes di kerongkongan—kecuali bayangan samar tentang seseorang yang menusukkan sesuatu yang besar dan panas melalui bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Rasa perih itu ada saat Baekhyun mencoba bergerak, namun sayangnya, sakit itu membuatnya tidak dapat berjalan dengan benar hingga tiga hari kemudian.

Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun tentu saja sangat panik kalau sampai Baekhyun mengadu pada Kris. Mereka memilih diam dan tidak membahas hal itu di hari-hari setelahnya, terutama saat Baekhyun ada di sekitar mereka. Baekhyun juga tidak pernah mengungkit dan bertanya-tanya, semua berjalan seperti biasa.

Ya, pada awalnya.

Sampai ketika Kris kembali dari Amerika dan menemukan adiknya itu mengalami muntah hebat lalu pingsan di kamar mandi. Baekhyun langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit saat itu juga. Di sana, yang Kris dapatkan malah berita buruk yang membuat dia ingin terjun bebas ke sungai Han atau minum racun serangga sekalian juga tak apa.

Dokter bilang, adik adopsinya tengah hamil tiga minggu.

Insting Kris bekerja dengan cepat dan dia langsung tahu siapa yang harus dimintai pertanggung-jawaban.

Ketiga sahabatnya terpaksa mengaku kalau mereka memang menyetubuhi Baekhyun secara bergantian di malam laknat itu. Sayangnya, mereka bertiga malah lepas tangan atas apa yang telah terjadi. Semuanya saling menyalahkan dan mencurigai satu-sama lain—merasa kalau diri masing-masing tak pantas untuk bertanggung-jawab meski bukti nyata dari perbuatan mereka telah bersemayam di tubuh kurus milik pemuda manis bermarga Byun tersebut.

Inti dari masalahnya hanya satu, tidak ada yang tahu siapa ayah dari calon bayi yang dikandung oleh Baekhyun.

Kris luar biasa murka. Tapi apa boleh buat—dia juga ikut andil dalam masalah itu. Kalau saja dia lebih bijak dalam mengambil keputusan—atau kalau saja dia tidak menyimpan minuman keras dan video mesum di apartemen—sudah pasti hal itu tak akan menimpa adiknya. Kris semakin panik karena harus berangkat lagi ke Amerika untuk jangka waktu yang belum ditentukan. Memberitahukan orangtua mereka yang tinggal di Barcelona jelas merupakan pilihan terakhir—bisa-bisa Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun akan menyandang gelar almarhum hari itu juga.

Akhirnya mereka membuat sebuah perjanjian. Sampai anak yang ada di dalam perut Baekhyun lahir, mereka bertiga harus menjaganya sebaik mungkin. Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun harus menjadi suami sementara Baekhyun untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Ketika bayinya lahir dan hasil dari tes DNA sudah bisa membuktikan siapa ayahnya, yang bersangkutan akan dinikahkan dengan Byun Baekhyun secara resmi dan pernikahan itu sifatnya mengikat selama-lamanya. Tidak boleh bercerai sampai kapan pun, apalagi kalau sampai menelantarkan Baekhyun dan bayinya.

Perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Kris itu sudah tidak bisa diganggu-gugat lagi.

Kalian kira masalah selesai sampai disitu? TIDAK.

Chanyeol—mahasiswa jurusan musik tingkat akhir yang merupakan pecinta wanita sejati, secara terang-terangan menolak Baekhyun karena dia bukan _gay_. Tak peduli Baekhyun berwajah cantik, manis dan imut—semua itu tak merubah pendiriannya karena mereka sama-sama punya alat kelamin berbentuk _batang_ di antara selangkangan.

Kai—petualang seks nomor satu di dunia, penikmat segala jenis lubang dan wajah cantik yang ada di muka bumi—kecuali Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya sejak awal pria itu menaruh benci terhadap Baekhyun untuk alasan yang masih tidak diketahui kenapa.

Sehun—pria dingin berwajah datar, satu-satunya yang sedikit lebih normal daripada dua sahabat lainnya—sudah punya kekasih bernama Luhan dan tidak mungkin mengorbankan kisah cinta seindah surga miliknya hanya demi adik sahabatnya yang hamil entah anak siapa.

Kesimpulannya, tak seorang pun dari mereka yang menyukai dan bahkan ingin menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai suami.

Sayangnya, ancaman berbasis hukum yang Kris lancarkan pada akhirnya membuat ketiga sahabat itu mengkerut ketakutan. Baekhyun yang malang harus tinggal bersama mereka bertiga sampai anaknya lahir meski masih belum ada yang tahu siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirinya.

Ketiga lelaki itu punya kemungkinan yang sama besar.

Kai—dia yang pertama kali merusak tubuh _virgin_ Baekhyun malam itu, otomatis spermanya-lah yang masuk dan mencapai rahim lelaki itu terlebih dulu. Chanyeol—alkohol membuatnya melupakan prinsip hidup yang anti _gay_ dan malah menyetubuhi Baekhyun empat ronde berturut-turut, jelas spermanya yang masuk dan tertampung paling banyak di dalam tubuh si Byun. Sehun—mendapat giliran memasuki Baekhyun yang paling akhir, sudah pasti spermanya yang paling segar dibanding milik Kai dan Chanyeol.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti.

Yang jelas, salah satu dari mereka adalah ayah kandung dari bayi Baekhyun yang malang.

* * *

Mumpung masih di rumah dan laptopnya ada, aku mutusin buat repost ff-ku yang lama-lama untuk kenang-kenangan. Masih belum berlanjut karena aku hampir lupa plot awalnya gimana, tapi ceritanya udah kuedit habis dan banyak part yang diganti. As usual, dont expect me to update asap, but will do so when I have time. Seluruh cerita yang pernah kutulis sejujurnya udah tamat-di kepalaku. Cuma yang namanya males ngetik dan bosan itu pasti ada, apalagi dunia ff ini adalah pelarian dari real life yang terkadang suck-nya bukan main. Inilah kurangnya aku dibanding author yang lain, I tend to upload everything that I like and leave them without a continuation. Tapi yeah, setiap orang beda-beda. Karena itulah aku nggak mau merasa terbebani karena harus memenuhi ekspektasi harus apdet tepat waktu dan semacamnya. I will stick to my own rule. Aku nulis untuk have fun, aku aplot whenever I like dan aku menjadikan kegiatan ini sebagai stress reliever.

Anyway, terimakasih banyak karena udah nanyain ff ini kemaren pas live IG. Hampir nggak percaya masih aja ada yang ingat, padahal penulisnya sendiri udah hampir lupa. Haha. Sehat2 terus dan selalu berbahagia ya teman-teman.

Well, see ya soon.

Indonesia, 13th of January 2019


	2. Chapter 2

**INTERROGATION**

* * *

"APAAAA? GUGURKAN!"

Ketiga pemuda itu berteriak dengan serempak meski tak ada yang memberi aba-aba.

Brakk!

Kris memukul meja kaca itu dengan kuat hingga barang-barang yang ada di atasnya ikut bergetar. "KALIAN GILA?!"

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget kemudian menekankan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke sofa. Tangannya saling terjalin di atas pangkuan dan bibirnya ia gigit sambil menahan tangis yang siap pecah kapan saja.

"KALIAN YANG MEMPERKOSANYA JADI KALIAN JUGA YANG HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"Ayolah, Kris. Kami tidak memperkosanya, kami hanya menyetubuhinya saja!" ujar Sehun dengan santai seakan-akan urat yang tercetak di pelipis pria Wu itu tak memberikan efek menakutkan padanya. Di antara semua yang ada di ruang tamu itu, hanya Sehun yang memberikan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Kris memijat pelipisnya dengan kuat.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil, Kris. Kami lepas kendali malam itu, Kawan." Chanyeol yang awalnya gentar, mendadak mendapat keberanian untuk menyambung pengakuan Sehun.

"Kecelakaan kecil? Kecil kau bilang? Dia hamil, Park Chanyeol! Ya Tuhan—dia hanya anak 18 tahun dan sekarang dia harus mengandung manusia lain di tubuhnya?!" Kris membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Yang hamil di bawah 18 tahun juga banyak, Kris. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ujaran lain membuat emosi Kris kian tersulut.

"Itu wanita, Kai! Rahim mereka lebih kuat karena mereka memang dipersiapkan untuk mengandung bayi! Baekhyun ini laki-laki dan sudah jelas dia berbeda!" Kris bisa merasakan darahnya bagai terkumpul di otak dan kepalanya seakan mau pecah karena terlalu emosional. "Dan kalian ingin menggugurkan bayinya begitu saja?"

Kai meniup poninya kesal, "Laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja, Kris! Lagipula menurutku aborsi adalah jalan terbaik. Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja dengan menggugurkan kandungannya kali ini. Apalagi semester depan dia akan masuk universitas. Nanti kalau sudah cukup umur dan menikah, dia kan bisa hamil lagi."

Kris benar-benar marah sekarang. Lelaki dengan tinggi nyaris 190 senti itu berulang kali menarik nafas sambil memejamkan mata. Dan ketika tekanan darahnya tak lagi setinggi yang tadi, ia kemudian tiba pada satu kesimpulan.

"Jadi kalian menolak bertanggung jawab?"

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun terdiam. Baekhyun meremas lebih kuat tangannya yang mulai berkeringat sejak tadi. Jujur saja, dia tidak mengerti apapun yang mereka perdebatkan selain di dalam tubuhnya ada manusia lain yang sedang bertumbuh sekarang. Lebih-lebih karena suasana di sana sangatlah sarat akan pertengkaran, itu semua membuat dirinya tertekan dan ingin pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

Di Barcelona, _mom_ dan _dad_ tidak pernah meninggikan suara saat berbicara dengannya. Mereka selalu memastikan Baekhyun berada dalam lingkungan yang bagus, penuh cinta dan kelemah-lembutan—mereka selalu menjauhkan hal-hal yang bisa memicu trauma Baekhyun kembali lagi. Sudah 16 tahun berlalu, tapi terkadang, suara-suara kelewat keras masih saja membuat pemuda manis itu diliputi ketakutan yang membuat seluruh rongga dadanya sesak.

"Baiklah—aku akan melaporkan kalian ke polisi kalau begitu. Pencabulan, Pemerkosaan dan Pemaksaan Anak di Bawah Umur. Baekhyun—ikut aku ke kantor polisi sekarang juga!" Kris berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun yang langsung tersentak kaget ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Huh, dia bahkan sudah tidak termasuk anak di bawah umur!"

"TETAP SAJA DIA LEBIH MUDA DARI KALIAN! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENUNTUT HUKUMAN TERBERAT ATAS APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU"

"TUNGGU KRIS! TUNGGU!"

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai berdiri bersamaan dan menahan pria yang paling tinggi di antara mereka itu agar tidak terlanjur pergi. "Kita bisa bicarakan semuanya secara kekeluargaan!"

"BICARA SECARA KEKELUARGAAN KATAMU?" Mata Kris sudah hampir keluar dari tempatnya. "KELUARGA YANG MANA YANG KALIAN MAKSUD?!"

"Krissie _hyung_ ~" Baekhyun merengek ketakutan, menarik Kris untuk kembali duduk di sisinya. "Baekhyunie takut~"

Binar kaca di kedua mata bening Baekhyun berhasil membuat amarah pria itu sedikit mereda, dia kembali duduk meski seluruh tubuhnya masih diliputi oleh rasa kesal. Ketiga sahabatnya ikut-ikutan duduk dan mereka diam-diam menarik nafas lega karena tampaknya Kris masih bisa diajak bernegosiasi.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi malam itu!" perintah Kris mutlak.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai saling pandang dengan tegang. Semuanya enggan disuruh menjadi yang pertama membuat pengakuan. Setelah Kris mengancam akan memboyong mereka ke polisi sekali lagi, akhirnya Chanyeol membeberkan semuanya meski dengan lidah yang begitu kelu.

"Malam itu hujan deras dan kami bertiga menginap disini." Ingatan buram itu seakan dipaksa untuk terangkat lagi ke permukaan.

"Sehun menemukan koleksi video porno dan minuman kerasmu di bawah lemari pakaian di dalam kamar!" Kris memejamkan matanya. Sial.

"Kami pesta minuman sambil menonton film biru edisi terbatas milikmu dan—"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk ketakutan, "Kami mengajaknya bergabung."

"Oh Tuhan!" geram Kris tertahan tapi tidak tahu harus pada siapa ia melampiaskannya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, pandangannya bertemu dengan Kai yang menatapnya penuh benci di sofa seberang. Lelaki itu tertunduk lagi.

"Baekhyun, apa benar yang mereka katakan?" Kris menoleh ke arah adiknya yang dari tadi hanya tertunduk diam. Hati Baekhyun sedikit pilu karena tidak biasanya Krissie _hyung_ tersayang memanggilnya hanya Baekhyun alih-alih Baekhyunie. Hal itu membuatnya sadar kalau lelaki kesayangannya itu benar-benar marah sekarang.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "I...Iya, _hyung_. Baekhyunie diberi minuman yang rasanya pahit sekali hingga tenggorokan Baekhyunie terasa panas terbakar. Setelah itu kepala Baekhyunie pening dan semuanya berputar-putar saat Baekhyunie ingin berjalan kembali ke kamar. Ta-tapi mereka tidak membolehkan Baekhyunie pergi, mereka malah menyuruh Baekhyunie untuk tetap tinggal dan menonton televisi."

Baekhyun menelan ludah sebelum kembali berbicara, dan di seberangnya, Kai berusaha keras menahan keinginan untuk memukul wajah itu tiap pemiliknya menyebutkan kata Baekhyunie saat berbicara.

"A-ada pria dan wanita buka baju di sana, lalu mereka menjerit-jerit kuat sekali sambil bergoyang-goyang. Ada juga satu wanita tapi prianya banyak—mereka menjerit-jerit juga, _hyung_. Dan—" Baekhyun mencoba mengingat detail yang sempat ia lewatkan, "—bintang film-nya memborgol seorang pria mungil dan bokongnya disodok—"

Sehun hampir tertawa—anak ini benar-benar polos, pikirnya.

"Teruskan..." Kepala Kris disandarkan di sofa dengan kedua mata yang dipejamkan rapat. Ia tak percaya kalau adik yang selama belasan tahun mereka jaga dengan perlindungan penuh akhirnya tercemari oleh kejamnya dunia.

"Lalu... dia—dia menyuruh Baekhyunie membuka baju, celana dan pakaian dalamnya juga." Baekhyun menunjuk takut pada Kai yang memelototinya dengan wajah sangar. Kris mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, namun urung melayangkan tinjunya karena ia tahu Baekhyun tak bisa melihat kekerasaan terjadi di depan matanya.

"Setelah itu—mereka mencium Baekhyunie di bibir dan..."

Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ngingat kejadian tiga minggu lalu.

"Dan apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Kris dengan sabar. Hanya dipanggil Baekhyun tentu saja membuat perasaan lelaki itu semakin sedih. Ia hampir menangis saat melanjutkan ucapannya, namun ia tahan sebisa mungkin.

"Dan—ada yang memasukkan sesuatu ke sini," ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk bokongnya.

"Setelah itu—ma-maaf, Krissie _hyung._ Baekhyunie tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya," ratapnya penuh sesal.

"Kalian benar-benar! Demi apapun juga, dia ini hanya anak polos yang tak mengerti hal semacam itu! Kenapa kalian tega melakukan _itu_ padanya?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal. "Oke—aku mengaku bersalah. Tapi saat itu kami sedang mabuk, Kris. Kalau aku tidak mabuk, mana mungkin aku bersetubuh dengannya! Aku bukan _gay,_ ingat? Memasukkan _batangku_ ke anus seorang pria? _Yuck—it's so dirty!_ "

Kris menggertakkan gigi dengan ekspresi yang seolah ingin mengunyah Chanyeol hingga ke tulang-tulang. Baekhyun sudah hampir menangis disebelahnya. Belum habis perih di hatinya setelah melihat kemarahan Kris, tuduhan kotor yang Chanyeol beri padanya ikut menambah sakit yang ia rasakan.

 _"Please_ , Chanyeol. _Anal sex is not dirty!_ Kau hanya belum tahu saja dimana nikmatnya." Sehun merasa tersinggung karena dirinya adalah _gay_ dan dia berpacaran dengan pria saat ini. "Milik pria lebih ketat dan aku berani bertaruh kau tak akan tertarik menyentuh perempuan lagi setelah kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud."

"Aku tidak mengerti dimana nikmat yang kalian katakan. Penis itu tempatnya di vagina wanita, bukan yang lain. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan—"

"Kau bahkan menyetubuhinya empat kali, lupa? Itu artinya kau juga merasa nikmat, bukan?" Kai angkat bicara karena sesungguhnya, kalimat menohok Chanyeol tadi menyinggung perasaannya sebagai seorang _bisex_.

"APA? Dia menyetubuhi Baekhyun empat kali?" Kris membelalakkan matanya hingga hampir menggelinding di lantai. "EMPAT KALI, PARK CHANYEOL?!"

"YA DAN ITU PUN KARENA AKU SEDANG MABUK!" Chanyeol masih saja membela diri meski sudah jelas dia tak ada benar-benarnya sedikit pun.

"Astaga—aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Bagaimana kalau _mom_ dan _dad_ sampai tahu?" Kris benar-benar kalut sekarang.

Baekhyun adik adopsinya, dia sendiri yang meminta agar anak itu tinggal bersamanya di Korea di sepanjang musim panas. Kedua orangtua mereka tinggal di Barcelona—bagaimana kalau mereka sampai tahu fakta bahwa Baekhyun hamil? Baekhyun yang selalu mereka jauhkan dari hal-hal berbahaya kini bahkan sudah rusak di tangan sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri. Kris merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak.

Apalagi Baekhyun akan masuk universitas semester depan. Masa depan yang indah dan penuh kebahagiaan telah keluarga Wu rancang untuk Baekhyun. Saat mengambilnya menjadi anak dahulu, mereka bertekad untuk menghapus seluruh masa lalu kelam dan menggantikannya dengan seluruh kebahagiaan yang bisa dunia berikan untuknya. Dan hanya karena satu malam laknat, Baekhyun harus kehilangan itu semua.

"Jangan hanya menyalahkan kami, Kris! Itu semua juga terjadi karena pengaruh minuman dan video porno sialanmu itu!" sergah Kai tak terima.

"Kau juga kan yang meminta kami menjaganya?" Chanyeol menambahi. "Jadi jangan melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada kami saja, itu tidak adil!"

"KALIAN SEMUA BENAR-BENAR SIALAN!" Kris memukul meja lagi, kali ini lebih kuat hingga Baekhyun akhirnya berlinangan airmata di tempatnya.

Sehun memutar matanya kesal, dari tadi pembicaraan mereka belum menuju titik temu karena semua pihak tak ada yang mau mengalah. Luhan sekarang pasti sedang menunggu dirinya di tempat janjian mereka—Sehun merasa harus cepat mencari jalan keluar agar bisa menemui kekasihnya itu segera.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dari kami, Kris?"

Keempat pria itu saling pandang. Kris tampak berpikir keras kemudian menjawab dengan tenang beberapa saat setelah mengambil nafas panjang puluhan kali.

"Kalian harus bertanggung jawab—menjadi suami sementara untuk Baekhyun sampai bayinya lahir. Setelah itu, kita akan melakukan tes DNA. Kalau terbukti salah satu dari kalian adalah ayah dari bayi itu, maka dia harus menikahi Baekhyun secara resmi."

Ketiganya diam—berjibaku dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku menginginkan pernikahan itu sifatnya mengikat, siapapun yang menjadi suami Baekhyun tak boleh meninggalkan apalagi sampai menelantarkan dia dan bayinya."

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku yakin semilyar persen kalau aku bukan ayahnya." Semua mata memandang Kai yang kini memiliki sebuah senyum miring tersungging di wajah.

"Haha, jenius sekali! Kau yang memperawani dia, otomatis spermamu yang masuk ke rahimnya duluan!" ejek Chanyeol tak terima.

"Sperma masuk terlebih dahulu belum menjamin seseorang untuk bisa hamil! Bisa saja kan aku mandul atau apa? Atau pergerakan spermaku lambat karena aku adalah seorang pecandu alkohol—bahkan di tengah jalan menuju rahim mereka sudah mati! Aku yakin kau ayahnya, Chanyeol! Tidak salah lagi!"

Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi kesal.

"Iya, benar. Aku juga yakin. Di antara kami, _batangmu_ yang paling besar dan panjang—pasti spermanya banyak. Lagipula kau menyetubuhinya empat ronde berturut-turut. Kemungkinan spermamu yang menembus rahim dan bersemayam di sana lebih besar dari kami berdua."

Kai mengangguk setuju mendengar teori yang diutarakan Sehun.

"Itu kan menurut kalian! Aku tidak pernah salah dengan keyakinanku—Sehun adalah ayahnya! Kris, nikahkan anak ini dengan Baekhyun sekarang juga!"

Chanyeol balas memandang Sehun dengan ekspresi menang. Pria albino itu langsung menunjukkan raut tidak senang sebagai balasan.

"Bukankah kau yang menyetubuhinya terakhir? Sudah pasti spermamu adalah yang paling segar di antara kami. Setelah berjam-jam menemukan jalan, sperma kami berdua pasti sudah mati kehabisan energi. Jadi, kesimpulannya—spermamu yang berhasil mencapai rahim dengan sukses karena datang paling akhir."

Kris hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mendesah berat mendengar perdebatan ketiga sahabat tololnya itu. Dia salah—seharusnya dia tidak mempercayakan Baekhyun yang lugu pada serigala jantan tak berotak seperti mereka.

" _H—hyung_..."

Mereka berempat mengalihkan pandangan kepada Baekhyun yang tampak seperti tengah menahan sakit.

"Baekhyunie mu...al..."

Si mungil itu bergerak menuju kamar mandi meski dengan langkah terseret dan sesaat kemudian terdengar suara muntahan berulang kali dari dalam. Kai mengernyit jijik karena mendengar suara-suara semacam itu seakan merangsang dirinya untuk ikut muntah juga.

"Lihat, itu karena ulah kalian!" Kris berkata sambil menunjuk mereka bertiga dengan jari. Dia bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Baekhyun dalam langkah panjang-panjang, berlutut di sebelahnya dan mengurut punggungnya dengan sabar.

"AARGHHHH!"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal sepeninggal Kris yang menyusul adiknya ke kamar mandi. "Kenapa juga kita harus mabuk dan terangsang berat malam itu? Sial!"

Kai mendengus, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang dalam cuaca dingin begitu paling enak kalau dibarengi minum _vodka_ sambil menonton film porno!"

"Lalu bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab, tapi aku juga tidak mau dipenjara," gumam Sehun lirih.

"Kalau tidak ingin begitu, maka jangan menghamili anak orang, Dasar Pintar!" ejek Kai.

" _Fuck you_ , Kai! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Yang punya ide mengajak Baekhyun bergabung adalah kau!" Sehun menatapnya sinis hingga wajah putihnya memerah.

"Aku mengajak dia karena aku benci dengan tingkah sok polosnya itu! Pria 18 tahun sudah seharusnya mengenal minuman dan berhubungan badan! Waktu itu aku hanya ingin mengajarkannya sesuatu yang berharga!"

"Berharga nenek moyangmu! Dia itu bukan maniak seks sepertimu, kau tahu?!" sindir Chanyeol sengit. Mereka tahu kalau Kai dan Baekhyun tidak bisa dikatakan cocok sejak pertama kali Kris memperkenalkan pria berambut kecoklatan itu di hadapan mereka. Sifat Baekhyun yang sedikit manja dan kelewat polos seakan mengusik Kai untuk terus memberikan kernyit tidak suka pada pria itu.

Mereka bertiga terdiam dengan wajah kesal, merutuki kebodohan masing-masing yang akhirnya mengantarkan mereka pada kasus sepelik ini. Seharusnya rahasia ini tidak akan terbongkar kalau saja Kris tidak mendapati Baekhyun muntah-muntah lalu pingsan tadi pagi.

"Bagaimana kalau Luhan sampai tahu? Dia pasti akan membatalkan pertunangan kami detik ini juga!" gumam Sehun khawatir.

"Aku yang lebih gawat! Aku akan dipromosikan ikut dalam jajaran tim produser proyek musik EXO dalam waktu dekat ini dan belum apa-apa karirku sudah hancur!" Chanyeol meremas rambutnya lagi, seakan ingin mencabuti setiap helai yang ada.

Kai memandang mereka dengan wajah bosan. "Kalau sampai Ibuku tahu, dia akan memaksaku menikahi Baekhyun meski aku itu bukan ayah dari anaknya. Itu artinya tidak akan ada _orgy parties_ dan kenikmatan duniawi lagi. Masih mau bilang kalau kalian yang lebih tidak diuntungkan?"

Mereka diam lagi, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Kris akhirnya kembali dengan Baekhyun yang tampak lemah dan pucat dalam rangkulannya. Dari tempatnya, Kai memandang anak itu penuh rasa tidak suka yang seolah mengaliri kepalan tangannya yang merapat kuat. Baekhyun sempat meliriknya, kemudian langsung menunduk lagi karena tidak terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang memberikan kebencian terhadapnya. Mereka kembali duduk di tempat semula karena semua omong-kosong ini belum usai.

Baekhyun tahu dari awal kalau sahabat kakaknya yang bernama Kai itu tidak menyukainya—entah apa alasannya. Dia bahkan jarang mau menjaga Baekhyun sendirian—dia juga sering menyuruh Chanyeol yang menggantikan gilirannya dengan mengajukan berbagai macam alasan. Bahkan kalau ia akhirnya mau menjagai Baekhyun pun, lelaki itu kerap membentaknya karena alasan sepele.

Chanyeol—pemuda itu _homophobic_ , dia benci segala sesuatu tentang hubungan sesama jenis dan semacamnya. Apalagi pada pria penuh berkah yang bisa hamil seperti Baekhyun. Saat gilirannya menjaga Baekhyun, pria itu pasti sibuk sendiri bermain _game_ atau menciptakan lagu hingga pagi. Dia nyaris tidak peduli Baekhyun sudah makan atau belum—dan sebagainya—yang penting dia ada di apartemen dan uang jajan yang Kris janjikan mendarat dengan aman di rekeningnya.

Satu-satunya yang Baekhyun sukai di antara mereka hanyalah Sehun. Apa? Tadi dia bilang suka? Bukan—bukan seperti itu maksud Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu tidak pernah tahu hal-hal tentang cinta, hubungan lawan jenis, seks dan hal porno lainnya. Percayalah, Baekhyun itu benar-benar suci karena keluarga Wu memperlakukannya seperti Dewa yang harus selalu disucikan dari kejamnya dunia. Dia terjaga dan selama tinggal bersama keluarga baik hati itu hidupnya selalu berada di jalan yang lurus.

Baekhyun hanya memandang Sehun layaknya ia memandang Kris. Sehun terkadang baik padanya, bahkan pria itu pernah membawakannya kue stoberi sepulang kuliah. Tapi sayangnya Sehun itu kelewat dingin, dan dia juga sudah punya pacar.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar memegang perutnya yang sedikit sakit. Dia pernah belajar reproduksi saat _homeschooling_ dulu, hanya saja yang ia pelajari benar-benar murni reproduksi—bukan seks dan semacamnya. Yang dia tahu adalah bagian-bagian alat kelamin, proses terbentuk dan berkembangnya embrio—hanya teori, bukan praktek.

Dia juga baru sadar kalau dirinya termasuk pria istimewa yang bisa hamil—sesuatu yang memang bukan hal aneh lagi di jaman sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi kehamilan setelah ia yang mengalaminya sendiri.

"Baekhyunie, kenapa? Apa masih sakit?" Kris bertanya dengan lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk jujur karena perutnya memang masih sakit. Kris membawa Baekhyun ke rangkulannya dan memijiti pundak lelaki itu dengan pelan.

Kai memutar matanya hampir muntah ketika tontonan semacam itu terpampang di depannya.

"Jadi—sudah ada keputusan?" tantang Kris. "Kalau tidak, aku akan segera menghubungi pengacaraku dan kalian akan dijebloskan ke penjara setidaknya untuk selama 20 tahun kedepan!"

Ketiga sahabatnya menggeram tak rela di tempat masing-masing. Pria-pria itu saling bertukar pandang diam-diam, seolah berdiskusi tanpa suara karena ada Kris di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah—aku akan panggil pengacara Seo dan—"

"KAMI SETUJU DENGAN RENCANAMU!"

Kris mengangkat alis dan tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, mulai besok kalian harus pindah dan tinggal disini untuk menjaga Baekhyun."

"APAAAAA?" Mereka bertiga kompak menjerit.

"IYA—jadi kapan lagi? Mau menunggu sampai bayinya lahir?" Kris memandang mereka kesal. Kalau bukan karena sahabatnya, pasti mereka sudah habis sekarang. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Kris harus memupuk rasa sabar menghadapi ketiga orang yang telah merusak adik kesayangannya itu.

"Besok aku harus kembali ke Amerika lagi—tak tahu pulangnya kapan. Kalian akan mendapat kamar masing-masing karena kebetulan apartemenku punya empat kamar. Baekhyun—kau pindah ke kamar _hyung_ , mengerti?"

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Baiklah—yang penting kalian bertiga harus bertanggung jawab penuh selama masa perjanjian kita. Termasuk perkara sandang, pangan, papan, hiburan, kesehatan dan kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Mengerti?"

Kris memandangi mereka dengan sebuah senyum samar di wajah tegasnya. "Aku juga tidak akan mengirimi Baekhyun uang karena kalian sendiri-lah yang akan menafkahi dia sampai melahirkan nanti."

"APAAAAA?"

"Satu lagi—jangan berani-berani mencekoki Baekhyun dengan alkohol dan hal-hal berbau mesum saat aku tidak ada. Apalagi kalau sampai menyetubuhinya lagi. Siap-siap saja penis kalian kutebas dengan kapak!"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan wajah merengut kesal. Dia merasa yang paling sial karena harus terjebak dengan hubungan sesama jenis yang paling ia benci seperti ini. Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk ketika melihat tatapan Chanyeol tertuju padanya.

"Perlakukan Baekhyun layaknya seorang suami. Bagaimana pun juga, salah satu dari kalian adalah ayah dari anaknya—itu artinya, ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat untuk belajar mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama adikku sebelum pernikahan resmi dilangsungkan."

Mereka bertiga berdoa dalam hati—berharap Kris berhenti berbicara omong-kosong dan semoga bukan diri mereka yang tertimpa kesialan karena ternyata janin yang masih berusia tiga mingguan itu bukanlah milik mereka.

"Jangan suruh dia untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat. Dia juga tidak boleh merasa lelah meski hanya sedikit. Kalian harus selalu memperhatikan kebutuhan gizinya dan—jangan pernah memarahi, membentak atau bahkan meninggikan suara saat berbicara padanya. Paham?! Buat dia menangis maka akan kutarik usus kalian hingga terburai di jalanan!"

Ketiga sahabat itu langsung melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada makhluk mungil yang bersembunyi resah dalam rangkulan Kris itu. Baekhyun semakin takut dan hampir menangis karena merasa terintimidasi oleh ketiganya.

"Kri-Krissie _hyung_ ~"

"JANGAN PANDANGI DIA SEPERTI ITU, SETAN. MAU MATA KALIAN KUCONGKEL SATU-PERSATU?!"

 _Well_ , Baekhyun tidak pernah memimpikan akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Selagi kakaknya terus mengomel dan menceramahi ketiga orang itu, diam-diam dia memperhatikan wajah pria-pria yang telah menghamilinya tersebut dengan raut campur-aduk.

Siapa?

Siapa di antara mereka yang akan menjadi ayah dari bayimu, Byun Baekhyun?

Ketika mata sipit Baekhyun lagi-lagi bertemu dengan mata bulat menyeramkan milik Park Chanyeol, si polos nan malang itu untuk kesekian kalinya bersembunyi mencari perlindungan di balik punggung lebar Kris. Mulai besok, Baekhyun harus tinggal serumah dengan tiga lelaki yang telah memutar-balikkan hidup lurusnya menjadi penuh liku dan kerikil tajam. Apakah makhluk selugu dia bisa melewatinya dengan baik?

* * *

Well, I think it's much better now than before. Pas baca ulang file-nya di laptop lama, aku ngakak terkencing2 sumpah. Dulu cara nulisku masih berantakan dan kupikir sekarang aku udah improved more, menurutku. Bantu aku untuk menulis lebih baik lagi^^

BTW ini repost dari dua tahun lalu haha, bukan ff baru yeoreobun, cuma banyak yang udah kuubah~~

Indonesia, 13th of January 2019.


End file.
